1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for backing up and recovering data. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for selecting individual data objects from a recovery storage group and restoring selected data objects to a production server.
2. The Relevant Technology
In this society where many personal and business interactions are data driven, data can become easily lost or corrupted due to events such as system failures, viruses, power outages, etc. Backing up data has become an important feature of computer networks because of this increasing dependence upon computers and networks to perform vital business and personal functions. The ability to easily, accurately and reliably access data is expected by anyone accessing a computer and/or network.
Backup and recovery of data are typically accomplished through the use of software that creates a backup copy of data and that recovers the data from the backup copy. As the amount of data continues to increase, and as the applications for creating data become more complex, backing up and recovering the data becomes more challenging. However, after backing up certain types of databases, either the entire database has to be restored, or a filter can be used to restore a portion of the database. However, the filter is useful only if the user knows what data is contained on the database in order to be able to configured filter parameters. Thus, after a backup is created of a production server database, it would be advantageous to be able to restore individual data objects from the backup database so that large amounts of data are not unnecessarily recovered from the backup database during recovery operations.